Conventionally, software applications are developed by experienced software programmers or other individuals with IT backgrounds. This process can be cumbersome and require a large amount of time and team effort, as well as may require multiple iterations and troubleshooting to achieve the finished product. In addition, every customer is unique with their own unique business processes, policies, validations. Moreover, many customers may want to distinguish themselves from their competitors by providing enhanced solutions and systems. For example customers may want to provide their employees with enhanced software solutions, so that they can be more productive and can do a job better. In certain industries, this may be crucial for attracting and retaining top talent.
But customer requirements are always changing. It is therefore impossible to deliver application solutions that will satisfy each and every requirement of such a diverse set of customers with a single out-of-the-box solution. Accordingly pre-configured solutions can be a constraint that prevents customers from implementing their processes or policies which are important for their businesses.
Extensibility and adaptability of existing solutions is therefore important to assist businesses in extending the functionality of their applications to better align with their business processes, policies, and validations.